Tunnustusten luola
TUNNUSTA!!!!!!1 Category:Keskustelut Category:Oikeus ---- thumb|right|Huom! Tunnustukset saattavat paljastaa salaisuuksia, valheita, salaliittoja ja totuuksia, joten saatat järkyttyä! *Luulin vielä vähän aikaa sitten, että "Shame" on System of a Downin oma kappale. --Aivosähkömies 22. syyskuuta 2008 kello 09.43 (EDT) **Kuuntelin juuri alkuperäisen. Semmosta räppiä. Ei ole vakaata mielipidettä siitä minulla, mutta täytyy sanoa, että System of a Down veti hyvän hevicoverin, jossa on jotain omaakin. Samoin kuin versionsa Black Sabbathin jo alkuperäisenä loistavasta kokaiinibiisistä Snowblind. (Joo, ei tämä taida mitään tunnustustamista olla... Pikemminkin tunnustan näiden cover-versioiden hyvyyttä :D Lopetan off-topicin TÄHÄN.) --Aivosähkömies 3. lokakuuta 2008 kello 10.51 (EDT) *POLTIN REKAN!!!! No vanha juttu...--Soppamies 22. syyskuuta 2008 kello 09.54 (EDT) *Olen luonut siveettömän soittolistan ämpeekolmoselleni, kappaleista jotka saavat mieleeni tuhmat, kauniit tai kumpaakin olevat asiat. --Aivosähkömies 22. syyskuuta 2008 kello 10.01 (EDT) *Luulin 9-vuotiaana, ettei seksiin tarvita erektiota. Luulin myös, että erektiohäiriö tarkoittaa päivällä muuten vain sattuvia erektioita, ja joskus luulin, että seksiä harrastavat vain toisiaan äärimmäisen paljon rakastavat ihmiset. Äksdee. --Aivosähkömies 22. syyskuuta 2008 kello 10.48 (EDT) *En ole tehnyt läksyjäni kuin kerran koko vuoden aikana. Ja tästä sivusta tulee aika laimea, ellei joku pian tunnusta murhaa tai olleensa osallisena valtion / suuren monikansallisen yhtiön salaliitto-operaatiossa. --Wooohooo 22. syyskuuta 2008 kello 10.57 (EDT) *Tällä sivulla tunnustamani asiat eivät ole suurimpia salaisuuksiani. Niitä en halua enkä uskalla kertoa. --Aivosähkömies 22. syyskuuta 2008 kello 10.58 (EDT) *Jäin kerran kiinni kuviksenluokan oven tiirikoinnista ruuvimeisselillä.--B14 22. syyskuuta 2008 kello 10.59 (EDT) *Olen vakavissani, kun sanon, että opinto-ohjaus ja ehkä terveystietokin on osaksi indoktrinaatiota. En ole ennen tätä sanonut, mutta nyt sanon. --Aivosähkömies 22. syyskuuta 2008 kello 11.00 (EDT) *En vielä kaksi vuotta sitten tiennyt, mitä n00b tarkoittaa. --Aivosähkömies 22. syyskuuta 2008 kello 11.01 (EDT) *Jos nyt tälle linjalle lähdetään, niin en 6-luokan alussa tiennyt mitä tarkoittaa n00b, lol, wtf, xd, yms. yms. yms. Opin ne kaikki kun asensin mesen. --Wooohooo 22. syyskuuta 2008 kello 11.05 (EDT) *Minä luulin ennen, että xD on lyhenne. Btw, sehän on oikeastaan vähän kuin onomatopoeettinen sana: muunnos ilmeestä merkiksi on verrattavissa muunnokseen ääntelystä sanaan. --Aivosähkömies 22. syyskuuta 2008 kello 11.07 (EDT) *Olen ajatellut tuhmia. Sen lisäksi olen syönyt joskus Twix-patukan jakamatta sitä kenenkään kanssa. Hyi minua! Ja varastin pienenä naapurin tytön hienon, värikkään kiven, enkä koskaan sitä palauttanut.--Meteori 22. syyskuuta 2008 kello 11.09 (EDT) *Minä lainaan aina tunnilla kavereilta lyijykynää ja palautan sen harvoin. Joskus pureksin lyijykyniäni. Se ei ole kuitenkaan mitään verrattuna kaveriini, joka imeskelee lyijykynää kuin antaen sille suuseksiä. Hyi helevetti. --Aivosähkömies 22. syyskuuta 2008 kello 11.10 (EDT) *Ai niin, ollessani ala-asteen ensimmäisellä kirjoitin kuulakärkikynällä poikien vessan seinään jotakin loukkaavaa eräästä luokkamme tytöstä. Se vähän hävettää nyt. Ja kadutti silloin jo. Pyyhin sen samana vuonna sieltä poiskin tosin. --Aivosähkömies 22. syyskuuta 2008 kello 11.56 (EDT) *Ennen tätä syksyä en ollut koskaan käyttänyt farkkuja. --Aivosähkömies 22. syyskuuta 2008 kello 11.56 (EDT) *Kadun syvästi sitä, että en kostanut nemesikselleni heti 1. luokalla. Jos olisin kostanut, olisin tällä hetkellä atleettinen ihannenuori tällaisen pimeässä viihtyvän hyypiön sijasta. --Abyssos 22. syyskuuta 2008 kello 12.04 (EDT) *Varastin jälki-istunnon aikana CD-levyn --Soppamies 22. syyskuuta 2008 kello 13.19 (EDT) *En pystynyt tekemään hampaiden harjaamisesta elämystä, vaikka TV:ssä mainostäti kehoitti. Nyt pelkään, että kylpyhuoneeni on elämyksellisesti köyhä ympäristö tai että olen epänormaali. Olen turmellut sanomalehteä kirjaston lukusalissa piirtämällä Johannes Koskisen valokuvaan viikset. --Bonaparte 23. syyskuuta 2008 kello 01.55 (EDT) *Tunnustan. Olin Laotse edellisessä elämässäni.--B14 23. syyskuuta 2008 kello 03.19 (EDT) *Unohdan aina meseen kirjautuessani antaa salasanan, ellen ole raksittanut ruutua "muista salasana". --Aivosähkömies 23. syyskuuta 2008 kello 14.09 (EDT) *En osaa keittää kahvia. Kukaan ei ole koskaan kertonut minulle miten kahvinkeitintä käytetään. -αωω 23. syyskuuta 2008 kello 14.57 (EDT) *En ole oikeasti kahviriippuvainen, vaikka koulussa esitänkin silloin tällöin South Parkin Tweek Tweakia. --Aivosähkömies 24. syyskuuta 2008 kello 05.08 (EDT) *En ole itseasiassa ikinä juonut kahvia. --Wooohooo 24. syyskuuta 2008 kello 07.57 (EDT) *Tapoin kerran siiran, jonka olin vanginnut ruiskuun. Tosin se oli vahinko. --Aivosähkömies 24. syyskuuta 2008 kello 08.38 (EDT) *Olen niin epäluuloinen, että joskus kun keskustelusivulleni jossain wikissä on tullut uusia viestejä, minun pitää tarkistaa vertailemalla versioita, että kaikki ovat tosiaan vain kirjoittaneet oman uuden viestinsä eivätkä esimerkiksi poistaneet sellaista viestiä, jota en ole vielä ennättänyt lukea. --Aivosähkömies 24. syyskuuta 2008 kello 09.09 (EDT) *En ole ikinä juonut kahvia, käyttänyt farkkuja tai syönyt salmiakkia.--B14 24. syyskuuta 2008 kello 09.17 (EDT) *Suklaa-lakritsi-karkeista saan tunkkaisen olon. --Aivosähkömies 24. syyskuuta 2008 kello 09.23 (EDT) *Minulla ei ole tyttöystävää vaikka en ole käynyt parturissa 9 kuukauteen. --Abyssos 24. syyskuuta 2008 kello 10.06 (EDT) *Moponi kulkee 70km/h. Saisi kyllä mennä kovempaakin. --Wooohooo 24. syyskuuta 2008 kello 12.15 (EDT) *Ai niin, unohdin viime tunnustuksesta: Minulla ei ole mopoa, vaan sotken aina polkupyörällä ja koska olen osittain masokisti, ajan itseni loppuun melkein joka kerta!--B14 24. syyskuuta 2008 kello 12.18 (EDT) *Minulla ei ole mopoa enkä aio koskaan hankkia. Enkä autoakaan. --Aivosähkömies 24. syyskuuta 2008 kello 12.20 (EDT) *Yläasteella kerran melkein tein itsemurhan leikkaamalla kurkkuni saksilla mutta sitten sain estettyä pahan minäni aikeet tahdonvoimalla.--B14 24. syyskuuta 2008 kello 12.20 (EDT) *En ole koskaan viillellyt itseäni tai yrittänyt itsemurhaa tai toisen ihmisen tappamista. --Aivosähkömies 24. syyskuuta 2008 kello 12.22 (EDT) *Minun pitäisi olla luennolla. En ole. --Bonaparte 25. syyskuuta 2008 kello 05.31 (EDT) *Kuuntelen paljon huonoa musiikkia. Ja suhteellisen hyvääkin ihan liikaa. --Aivosähkömies 25. syyskuuta 2008 kello 06.36 (EDT) *Minulla ei ola hajuakaan, mitä aion tehdä kun saan opiskeluni opiskeltua.--B14 25. syyskuuta 2008 kello 06.58 (EDT) *Minulla ei ollut hajuakaan, mitä tekisin peruskoulun jälkeen. Menin lukioon, eikä minulla ollut hajuakaan, mitä tekisin päästyäni ylioppilaaksi, joten jatkoin opintiellä. Minulla ei edelleenkään ole hajua, mitä teen saatuani tien päätökseen. --Bonaparte 30. syyskuuta 2008 kello 03.57 (EDT) *Minulla ei myöskään ole hajuakaan siitä, mitä aion tehdä päästyäni täältä. --Wooohooo 30. syyskuuta 2008 kello 08.58 (EDT) *Olen myös kerran katsonut eläinpornoa. --Wooohooo 30. syyskuuta 2008 kello 08.58 (EDT) *Minäkin olen katsonut sellaisen videon, missä hevonen pakotetaan (voi se sen mielelläänkin tehdä, en tiedä) anaaliyhdyntään miehen kanssa. Ja sitten sellaisen, mihin oli piirretty poika naimaan aasia. --Aivosähkömies 30. syyskuuta 2008 kello 09.17 (EDT) *Nimeni on Matti-Frans Hollmén, asun Raumalla ja täytän joulukuussa 54 vuotta. Olen myös kerran kuvannut eläinpornoa. -αωω 6. lokakuuta 2008 kello 16.52 (EDT) *Olen joutunut turvautumaan Urbaaniin Sanakirjaan pari kertaa käyttäessäni Internetiä. --Aivosähkömies 9. lokakuuta 2008 kello 08.55 (EDT) *Olen katsonut kerran hentaita. Pähkinähiiri 10. lokakuuta 2008 kello 08.46 (EDT) *Olin kerran SETAN bileissä. Nora Nakkila 10. lokakuuta 2008 kello 08.51 (EDT) *Eräänä vuonna myöhästyin noin joka toisena kouluaamuna koulusta. --The ships are multiplying day after day sir, and they're coming close to the shore sir, shore sir 13. lokakuuta 2008 kello 15.06 (EDT) *Minulla oli kerran niin pitkät hiukset, että minua toistuvasti luultiin tytöksi. --The ships are multiplying day after day sir, and they're coming close to the shore sir, shore sir 13. lokakuuta 2008 kello 15.06 (EDT) *Minulla on ollut puhtausneuroosi, mutta silti luokkalaiseni ovat kammonneet minua likaisena ihmisenä. --The ships are multiplying day after day sir, and they're coming close to the shore sir, shore sir 13. lokakuuta 2008 kello 15.06 (EDT) *Meteorin huikeat paljastukset osa I: Löydän aina tyttöjen läheisyydessä sisäisen nössöni ja alan selittämään jostain lukujärjestyksestä, kun treffeille pitäisi kysyä. Asdfdsa.--Meteori 13. lokakuuta 2008 kello 22.47 (EDT) *osa II: Kerran melkein löin yhtä tyyppiä turpiin.--Meteori 13. lokakuuta 2008 kello 22.47 (EDT)